All That Jazz
All That Jazz from Chicago is featured in the episode Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Cassandra and Rachel with NYADA dance students. During dance practice, Rachel has to take a break in order to have a drink, which she is ridiculed for by her mentor, who calls it a bad thing for an "upcoming star." Cassandra claims that Rachel has no chance of winning the winter showcase and that she has not improved in the months she's been training at NYADA. Rachel answers back that Cassandra just ignores the improvement she has made and that she has gotten indeed better. Her teacher then wants Rachel to prove that. They then sing All That Jazz. Afterwards, Rachel accepts that she is a lesser dancer, but just as good of a singer as Cassandra, possibly better, and actually thanks her teacher for making her aware of that fact that she only has a chance of winning the winter showcase through her voice. Lyrics Cassandra: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that Jazz Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all that Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Skidoo! Cassandra: And all that Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Hotcha! Whoopee! Cassandra: And all that jazz NYADA Dance Students: Ha! Ha! Ha! Rachel: Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoes And all that Jazz I hear that Father Dip Is gonna blow the blues And all that Jazz Hold on, hon' We're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin Down at United Drug In case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that Jazz! Cassandra: Find a flask We're playing fast and loose And all that Jazz Rachel: Right up here Is where I store the juice And all that Jazz Cassandra: Come on, babe We're gonna brush the sky I bet you luck Lindy Never flew so high 'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an ear To all that Jazz? Rachel: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake Rachel with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Cassandra: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Rachel: Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle NYADA Dance Students: If she'd hear her baby's queer Cassandra: For all Rachel: That Rachel and Cassandra: Jazz All that Jazz Cassandra (NYADA Dance Students): Come on, babe (Oh!) Why don't we paint the town? (You're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Rachel (NYADA Dance Students): I'm gonna rouge my knees (Oh!) And roll my stockings down (She's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Cassandra (NYADA Dance Students): Start the car (Show...) I know a whoopee spot (Her where to park her girdle) Where the gin is cold (Oh!) But the piano's hot (Her mother's blood'd curdle) Rachel (NYADA Dance Students): It's just a noisy hall (If she'd hear) Where there's a nightly brawl (Her baby's queer) Rachel: And all that NYADA Dance Students: Jazz Cassandra: No, I'm no one's wife but Rachel: Oh, I love my life Rachel and Cassandra: And all that Jazz! Rachel and Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: That Jazz! Gallery Capt_127212_H307350_9152.jpg RachelCassandraAllThatJazz.gif 1204-glee-split-2.jpg ALLTHATJAZZ.gif andAllthatjaazz.gif AllThatJazz01.gif AllThatJazz02.gif 393575130_640.jpg Glee-All-That-Jazz-Video.jpg 120512_glee_swang_song_lead.jpg Trivia *With this song being performed there has been a song in every season. **Season One - Mr. Cellophane in Pilot **Season Two - Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag in The Substitute **Season Three - Cell Block Tango in Choke *''So You Think You Can Dance'' finalists Melanie Moore and Alex Wong appear as NYADA students in this performance. *This is the second time Rachel sings a duet with a blonde teacher, the first one being Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag with Holly Holiday, which is also a song from Chicago. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Cassandra July